


Young Love

by kiwilicious



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Low Chaos Corvo Attano, Low Chaos Emily Kaldwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious
Summary: Emily and Alexi hide away from their troubles in Emily's safe room and enjoy each other's company.





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> I put them about 15/16 here, in between Dishonored 1 and 2. These originally started out as 3 different stories but they're so short I decided to put them all together.

After a fit of giggling, Emily took a deep breath followed by a large huff from her hookah. She held the smoke in her lungs for a couple seconds to get the best high before exhaling the dense cloud into Alexi's face. Alexi leaned in and inhaled what smoke she could from in front of Emily's face and then shuddered while letting out a pleasured sigh. The two were sitting very close on Emily's bed, locked away from the weight of being empress.

"Your turn, Alexi," Emily breathed in a quiet, husky voice, and passed the hose over to her. Alexi took it proudly and took as big a huff as she could manage, the water in the hookah bubbling as if it was purring. She tried to hold the smoke in her lungs as long as Emily, but she started coughing instead, letting the smoke escape her mouth and nose, which made Emily laugh. It wasn't Alexi's first time using a hookah, but she was by no means as experienced as Emily. 

"Oh come on, let's see you do better," Alexi challenged.

"Gladly." Emily took the hose back, took a deep breath to steel herself, than took long, steady hit using the bubbling hookah to inspire her. She exhaled immediately this time to look smooth and avoid coughing, and breathed the smoke into Alexi's face again. She leaned again in to inhale the smoke from Emily's mouth while staring deep into her soft, deep, brown eyes. Overwhelmed by the intimacy of the moment, Alexi leaned in farther and kissed Emily, their bodies being magnetically pulled together for a sweetest moment. Alexi let out a sigh of pleasure into Emily and pulled back. Upon realizing what she had done, Alexi's eyes went wide and she reeled back. She had just kissed The Empress.

"Your Highness, I . . . I --" She was cut short by Emily grabbing her face and returning her kiss with more fire and passion. Caught off guard and tense at first, Alexi melted into Emily's embrace. Emily gently guided Alexi into laying down on the bed, her hand moving from Alexi's face to her hair. As the two lost themselves in the moment, sealed in the safe room, away from imperial duties and the constant audience of Dunwall. For that moment it was just the two of them, a moment of intimacy and peace. 

 

\-- -- -- --

 

Slowly waking up from the night's sleep, Emily opened her eyes to her dimly lit safe room. The last night was a blur. She saw pillows in the floor, she saw clothes strewn about, and finally she saw red hair hanging down her forehead. She then also realized that there was somebody's arm wrapped around her waist. Rolling over, Emily found herself face to face with Alexi, and suddenly parts of last night came flooding back. The hookah, the kissing, and the drinking. A million thoughts rushed through her head as she stared at the sleeping face of someone sworn to serve and protect her. Those thoughts were interrupted with Alexi stirring in her sleep and then letting out a small sigh. All of Emily's thoughts stopped as she smiled at Alexi, then leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

"Good morning, your Highness" Alexi breathed quietly without opening her eyes, then smiled.

"I think that title is best suited for someone that you didn't wake up in bed with," Emily chuckled and sat up slowly.

"Well, I had a royally good time last night," Alexi said, grinning while sitting up as well. Emily looked over at Alexi, her red hair completely disheveled in a way that Emily thought was endearing. 

The two of them got out of bed, then began getting dressed and cleaning up. The reality of last nights events started to set in for them. They made small comments in passing but for the most part they stayed quiet. After a little while, Alexi finished braiding her hair and turned around to see Emily, dressed in her royal regalia, sitting on her bed. Emily had a soft, yet troubled expression on her face.

"What did this mean to you?" Emily asked with a worried edge to her tone. Alexi looked down at the floor, worried that her face would give away her thoughts.

"I . . . I don't know . . . You know I care deeply about you. I would never want to do anything to compromise your authority or your position. I'm not worth the problems this would cause you." Alexi stands up and begins to pace anxiously, "Imagine what your enemies would do with this information! They would just-"

Suddenly Alexi froze in her tracks, facing away from the bed. Emily grabbed her hand and turned Alexi to face her. Alexi meets her eyes for a few seconds, then her gaze drops to the floor, her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm nobody. I'm just meant to serve you and I've complicated things so much."

Emily tips Alexi's head up, grabs her hips, then pulls her in for a deep, sweet, longing kiss. Alexi pulled back just an inch and laughed softly, tears pouring down her face. Emily wiped away Alexi's tears and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"I love you," Emily whispered. Alexi sighed.

"I love you too, Emily."

The two of them hugged each other tightly, then they pulled back and Emily kissed Alexi's forehead. They began walking to the door of the safe room.

"Listen," Emily told Alexi, "the empire may have me, but they'll never have us. Nobody will know." Emily used her signet ring to open the door. As they walked through the doorway they were greeted by Corvo leaning against Emily's wall.

"Good morning Emily," Corvo greeted in his quiet husky voice, "and good morning Alexi." The girls said their cordial greetings to the Royal Protector and left the room.

"Alright, well," Emily whispered to Alexi, "it seems my father will know." Alexi giggled as Emily grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

\-- -- -- -- 

 

“It’s so beautiful" Alexi whispered, staring wide-eyed at the view of the Wrenhaven River at dusk, lit up by the city lights and frosted with falling snow. She was sitting with Emily on an abandoned dock underneath Kaldwin Bridge, surrounded by candles.

“It really is” Emily sighed while looking right at Alexi. Alexi turned to meet her eyes, then quickly turned away to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. She turned back and kissed her Empress on the cheek. 

“Easy, Alexi, you know who’s watching,” Emily chuckled and gestured vaguely to some scaffolding above them, where Corvo sat perched with a crossbow.

“I thought you were going to get rid of him,” Alexi mused as she retreated back to a respectable distance.

“He’s the royal protector, Alexi, he’s just doing his job.” Emily sighed and grabbed Alexi’s hand. “I know it’s less than ideal but I promise we’ll have some alone time soon.” She gave Alexi’s hand a kiss. 

Emily and Alexi watched the sun set as they ended up snuggling closer and closer. The sky darkened while the snow picked up a little bit. Alexi looked up at Emily’s still, serene face. Her dark brown hair, only visible by a street lamp, was speckled white with snow. Alexi stared fondly at such a beautiful sight. That was when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She jolted upright, and before she could say anything Emily was already on her feet with her sword drawn. Alexi scrambled to her feet and pulled out her gun and waited for movement. Emily scanned the bridge, looking for threats. She saw a faint shadow, vaguely human shaped with coal black eyes, and it disappeared as fast as she noticed it. Suddenly a bulky figure grabs Emily’s waist from behind, and instinctually she turned their size against them and flips her attacker straight onto their back. Alexi goes to pin down the attacker’s legs while Emily has her blade against their throat. 

“Who sent you? Tell me or I start breaking fingers.” Emily growled. The attacker didn’t have a chance to answer before a crossbow bolt sailed into their stomach. Their attacker went limp, but was still breathing. Emily recognized her father’s sleep darts. Emily and Alexi both backed away from the body. Emily looked up to where her father had been perched, only to see him gone.

“I’ll take it from here,” said a coarse, familiar voice from directly behind Emily, though he barely had a chance to finish before Emily instinctively slammed the hilt of her sword right into his stomach. Once Emily realized what happened she dropped he sword.

“Father! I am so sorry I-”

“Good hit, Emily,” Corvo chuckled, “you make your father proud”. That had hurt a lot more than it used to. Emily and Alexi laughed and hugged him. 

“You sure I didn’t break anything? You’re getting pretty old and fragile,” Emily teased.

“Don’t worry about me. You two can clearly handle yourselves, so for my own protection, I won’t be coming along on these trips anymore. You’re clearly capable.” 

Emily gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him, and then he slung the unconscious attacker over his shoulder and he was gone. 

“Well, Your Highness,” Alexi whispered, leaning close to Emily, “should we pick up where we left off?”

“Of course, Captain Mayhew,” Emily replied, gently placing her hands along Alexi’s jawbones and pulling her in for a kiss. Emily was happy Alexi was safe but couldn’t stop thinking about the figure of the black-eyed man. It seemed like someone was watching them.


End file.
